CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST ENCOUNTER
by Wolff-Eyess
Summary: First encounter with Stiles' guest
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST ENCOUNTER [DEMON!STILES]

Derek knew something was different, he could smell it and physically feel it, something was on his territory. He was going for a run when the feeling hit, nothing to big, just a small scent on a nearby tree, the smell of ash and blood stuck to the bark.

He was surprised his phone had vibrated, everyone knew when he worked out he liked it silent, nothing bothering him. He took the phone from his pocket looking are before checking the message, it was from Stiles.

_'Derek, we need to talk. I'll be at your house in five minutes.'_ His eyebrows pulled together as he thought over the message, what did they need to talk about? Nothing had come up, it was actually eerily calm in Beacon Hills. He licked his lips, taking a deep breath before heading back to his home.

He could smell it and he wasn't even a mile to his house, the same ash and blood smell from before and the atmosphere shifting, whatever was here wasn't happy. He approached his house, or what was left of it, after the whole Peter thing ended, he had actually gotten the time to start fixing it up.

Derek walked up to his house, even though his wolf whined to stay away. His home was producing the smell, and being two feet from it made him want to just vomit. "Stiles?" His voice booming through the silent forest as he looked around, spotting the old jeep parked beside his camaro.

Walking up the front steps he was surprised when the front door pulled open, Stiles smiling brightly on the other side, "Come in, I want to talk to you." The alpha was confused, the teen's face was more sinister than usual. Yeah they had been hooking up from time to time and it made him feel like…what was the words he used….a "Badass." because he was being sneaky. the whole thing not making any sense to the wolf.

Derek walked through the door anyways, looking around like usual to make sure there wasn't anyone waiting to ambush him. Hands snaked up his back before Stiles went in front of hims and smiled wide, "I missed you." the alpha's eyebrows pulling together as he looked down at the teen, "I saw you last night." Stiles was never this needy, actually he was the one that told him not to see each other every day, put time apart from each meeting.

The teen grabbed his face, bringing it down to his, his lips hot on the wolfs. Then it hit him, the taste of Stiles mouth was different, it tasted like the air smelled. Shoving him away he wiped his mouth growling, "What is this? Who are you!"

Stiles' face changed, no longer the sinister puppy, a smirk spread across his lips, "Didn't take you long at all, not as long as I thought anyways." Stepping closer, Derek responded with taking one step back, the smell of it coming off in waves, "Smart dog. I'm….Stiles." Stiles shrugged, laughing slightly as his eyes shut in a blink his brown eyes no longer there, both eyes becoming black, "What are you?"

The black eyed boy shook his head, while he crossed his arms, "You are so dense, didn't your mom teach you these things?" He took a pause before laughing, "Well I mean before she burned to death." Derek snarled his teeth elongating as his eyes blazed red, "Don't you ever talk about my family!" The creature shook his head, "Calm down pup, I'm a demon."

The demon smiled wide looking down at his body, "I mean this was the only easy thing to get into, and man did I choose wisely. This meat suit has a werewolf for a boyfriend." Smiling he licked his lips, "I've always had a taste for werewolves, something so primal about them that just…." he let the sentence drop as he took a step closer to Derek, a hand going over his cheek, "We're going to have some fun."

The demon forced Derek's head down with such force he fell to his knee, Stiles' hand in his hair, tugging back on it, "AREN'T WE?" Derek winced as he nodded his head slowly, his wolf obediently answering the powerful demon. Stiles released his head before walking away, "Man does this kid have an imagination." he leaned against a chard door frame smiling, "The things he wants to do to you is endless."

Pushing off the wall he smiled walking to the door, "I'll visit you again wolf, but first I have a dinner to attend with the Sheriff." He smiled, the black eyes disappearing as he left the house. Derek panted as the weight lifted, as the scent lingered. This wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE PLAN [DEMON!STILES]

Derek didn't know what was going on; after Stil…the demon left he was left on his knees at the base of the stairs. The smell was no longer in the house, nor was the light from the sun. He couldn't even tell how long he'd been sitting there, but when he got up he had to grip the banister for support.

The alpha tossed and turned all night, not being able to think of anyone but Stiles. It didn't help that the boy's scent was still all over the bed, or the fact that he purposely buried his face in the pillow to collect his scent. When the sun broke through the curtains he decided to get up and get ready for the day. If the demon was going to try and fool people he was going to be attending school.

It was ten till three, the students at Beacon Hills High all equally getting excited at the same time as he could tell they were just watching the clock. Derek stood off in the shadows of the forest that lined the perimeter of Beacon Hills. He closed his eyes, searching for the quickened heart he feared would be in the school. The bell rang, making him cover his ears.

The kids were filing out to their cars when he caught the scent, not as strong as before but it was there. Stiles was climbing into his jeep, looking around frantically, his hands fumbling to start the car. Derek narrowed his eyes, just as the boy went still, just staring out the windshield before he rolled his neck and slid the key into the ignition starting the car.

He wasn't surprised when he pulled up along side the road, leaning over and opening the door, "Get in wolf, we have things to discuss." The smell was flowing out of the car like a thick fog. He emerged from the trees and climbed in, "I had an interesting day." The thing was starting small talk? The alpha looked over at the boy to see his eyes the normal brown, "Learned a lot, seems your….pack, isn't as smart as you."

Derek's eyes widened as he stared at the demon, "You know, he was surprisingly good about keeping his mouth shut when I threaten to kill you." Stiles' hand lifted, his index and thumb going to his chin as a smiled spread across his lips, the alpha recoiled from the touch looking out the window, "You let him be in control?" His voice was weak as glanced at the demon, his head turning as he turned onto a dirt road, "Of course, you think I'd make a good teen? It's been a while since I've been one and I didn't like it then." His smile dropped as he came to a stop, cutting the engine.

Derek looked around them, the scenery not looking familiar. Before he could think the demon was across the car, straddling the alpha's hips. His wolf howling as it leaned forward pressing his lips to his, "Don't be be so stiff, it's a kiss. Not like you haven't done it a million times before, _sourwolf_." Derek growled at the name, he was only alright when Stiles said it, "Oh, okay what about now." The thing closed his eyes, his body going limp for a second before his eyes burst open, the brown eyes looking across the alpha's face.

"Oh god, Derek I'm so sorry." Stiles' eyes brimmed with tears as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Derek's softly, "Stiles, it's okay." Stiles shook his head as his eyes dropped, "No, it's not. It has plans, it's planning on killing…" Stiles went silent before his brown eyes were replaced with the full black ones, "That kid doesn't know when to just take the moment without ruining it. You don't need to know anything but what I'm going to tell you."

Derek's face turned to the side as the demon's fingers traced his jawline, "What I want from you Derek is simple." He took a pause, his nail scrapping against his skin, "I want you to kill someone for me, real simple, just one person." That was the one thing Derek ever wanted to do, kill an innocent person, "You do this for me, the kid lives and I disappear from you life. Like I said, simple."

Derek froze under the touch, the demon leaning down and dragging his tongue across the skin on his neck. A shiver going up his spine as he growled, "Who." He didn't want to agree to this, but he had no choice, he needed Stiles to stay alive, "We'll discuss this later, promise. But it seems someone is looking for you." The demons eyes changing back to Stiles' brown before he climbed off of Derek and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: CONFRONTATION [DEMON!STILES]

Derek sat still in the passenger seat, not knowing if he should get out, "You don't speak of my presence wolf, or he dies. Understood?" The demon pulled the pocket knife that Stiles always kept under the seat, opening it and bringing the point to his chest, above his heart. Derek's eyes widened, "I'm not going to say anything!"

His ears perked as he heard his name being called, no where close but in the radius of his hearing. He licked his lips, the taste of the demon lingering on them, "We talk tomorrow?" The demon shrugged twisting the knife in his hands, the tip cutting into Stiles' index finger, "We'll see wolf, these talks are on my terms, not yours." He gestured the knife to the door before his smile dropped, "Go before your…pack finds us. I would hate to have something happen to poor Stiles."

The alpha climbed out of the jeep the engine starting, "Always nice talking to you _sourwolf._" The growl escaped his lips as he slammed the door and walked away as the jeep drove away. Walking about a quarter of a mile, he found Scott, sniffing, "What?" Scott turned around taking a step away, "I've been looking for you." Derek fought the urge to roll his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Well you found me, what do you need?"

Scott looked apprehensive as he too a deep breath, "There's been a smell, something not normal." The alpha sighed, not surprised he had picked it up, "Don't worry about it, alright?" Scott narrowed his eyes as he squared his shoulders, challenging, "You smell like it." His wolf growled, the rumble radiating from his chest, "Back off McCall." When Scott stood his ground, Derek's wolf took over, a snarl erupting as his eyes blazed, no one challenges the alpha.

Scott took a step back, whining, "Sorry." His words above a whisper, Derek rolled his shoulders and sighed, "Stay away from it, I'm handling it." The alpha shoved his hands into his jean pockets and turned, ignoring as the beta followed, "What is it?" Derek kept quiet and he followed his scent of the perimeter of his home, "Don't worry about it Scott, just think of your own business."

Derek wished Scott would listen to him, but he knew he wouldn't, "You know but yet you wont tell me? I'm part of your pack!" He froze as the beta stopped, "I tell _MY_ pack when_ I_ want, and_IF_ I want. Pack or not I am the alpha and I say when information is going to be passed." Scott nodded and allowed Derek to walk in front of him, "What about Stiles?" He froze, mid step his head turning to the side, "What about him?" He could smell the nervousness rolling off the beta, "The smell is coming from him Derek, and I know you two are…" He let the sentence drop as the conversation stopped.

Derek licked his lips, the demon's taste no longer there, "I know. Leave it alone Scott, understand? Keep that information to yourself." They connected eyes and the beta made a sharp nod, "Alright." He didn't want this getting out, "Don't act any different around him, got it?" Scott nodded before Derek gestured toward the trees, "Go home, last thing I want is the pack to come looking for you."

Scot walked off leaving Derek with his thoughts, his house coming into view and the sun setting behind him. He was going to be forced to kill someone for Stiles life, sounds like a romance novel. Shaking his head, Derek went into his house.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE [DEMON!STILES]

Stiles woke up, his eyes fluttering open and looking around nervously, usually the thing would have taken over, but this morning it seemed to be pretty dormant. He took a deep breath right as his door creaked opened revealing his father, "Morning kiddo, I'm heading off to work, don't be late to school." The boy nodded as his father's head disappeared behind the door as it shut.

When he pulled into the parking lot, he was surprised to see Scott already there, his hands shoved in his pockets as he waited on the curb. Just looking at the way the werewolf stood, he knew something was off. He could feel the thing move in him, his chest warming slightly, "No, let me talk to him. I won't say anything." He ducked his head down as he spoke, the thing stopping as he waited. When he was sure it was going to let him be in control he climbed out of the jeep and walked over to his best friend, his backpack hanging off his right shoulder lazily.

"Hey, why are you here so early?" Scott sighed turning his head, "I need help with my chemistry homework, and I knew you come early to work in the library." Stiles nodded readjusting his strap on his shoulder, "Yeah, sure." He gestured toward the school with his head before leading the way. The boy keeping his distance from him, his head low as he seemed to be fighting something.

When they were working he noticed that Scott would cover his nose periodically but hiding it like he was scratching his nose. He thought back to Derek in his house, his nose wrinkling as the demon watched him panic; He could smell it. The warming sensation kicked in again when the realization passed through his mind, not taking over but enough to tell Stiles that it was still there, "Uh, you seem to be handling this, I need to go to the bathroom." Scott looked frantic as he stood with Stiles, "No! I mean…I still need your help. You can use the bathroom during first period like usual."

Stiles cursed to himself and took his seat again, leaning toward his best friend just to get him moving away. He thanked heaven when the bell rang, Scott gathering his stuff and shoving it in his bag. When he turned toward Stiles, his eyes were the golden topaz color, his wolf growling.

Stiles couldn't fight it as the thing took over, his eyes staying the brown but the lids dropping to narrow at his best friend, "Easy now, wouldn't want something to happen to him. I mean I'd survive, but him…" The grin appearing on his lips as he raised an eyebrow, "I would keep your mouth shut if I were you, unlike that alpha of yours." Scott's eyes widening as he gaped at the teen in front of him, "He didn't say anything."

He left Scott in the library, late to class, and decided to got take a visit to his favorite alpha. He drove quickly, his eyes fading to the black as his smirk stayed on his lips.

Derek was already outside the house, arms crossed over his chest as Stiles pulled up in front of him. The wave of nausea hitting him as the scent of the demon filled his nose, "I warned you wolf." Derek's eyes narrowed as he looked over Stiles' body, "I didn't say anything." His heart quickening as the demon fulled the knife out from his pocket, "Now, I know this already. I just wouldn't suspect your beta to actually wolf out on me." He was confused, the alpha looking at the demon, "If he tries to stop me…" The sentence dropping as he lifted the sleeve of his jacket and placing the knife against the flesh, pulling it across, the red flowing down his slender fingers, "It'll be worse."

He just wanted to jump down and stop the bleeding, but he didn't dare come close to the demon, "What do you want me to do?" The demon took a few steps forward before it climbed the stairs on the porch, lifting his bloodied hands, dragging his fingers across Derek's jaw, blood smearing his face, its thumb brushing over his lips, blood falling between his parted lips, the taste slightly off from the demon but it tasted of only Stiles, his heart soaring, "In time my wolf."

The visit was short but it stuck with Derek throughout the day. He showered, washing the teens blood off his face and lips before he paced his house, his sweats low on his hips as he shirt was thrown over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: KNOWING [DEMON!STILES]

Derek wasn't surprised when the pups came by, Erica leading the boys into the living room where he sat on the couch, staring at the ground, "Where have you been? We've been waiting for you at the hideout." He looked up at his betas and sighed, "Sorry." He stood up and fixed his shirt, "Come on, lets train." He walked past them, going toward the door when Isaac caught his arm, the growl forming in the alpha's throat as he looked back at his beta.

"Let go." His eyes blazed as Isaac didn't release, his eyes looking over his alpha's face before he narrowed his eyes, "That smell, it's all over the school." Derek yanked his arm from Isaac's grasp and turned toward the door, "Yeah, it's actually all over town." Boyd's voice booming behind him followed by Erica's annoyed murmur, "And this house."

The alpha growled and rolled his shoulders before going out the door, "Forget about it, we have other things to worry about." The three of them dropped the subject as they ran to the abandoned train station.

Stiles was pacing his room, the demon settling within him, allowing him to be in control for the first time since it's outburst in the library. He was running his hands through his hair as he mumbled to himself, "They know. They will help me." Stiles' mind was going a million miles a minute as he tried to push the demons thoughts away from his own.

He heard the door slam downstairs, announcing his father's arrival and that he wasn't in the best of moods, "Stiles?" Climbing out of his computer chair he went to the stairs to see his dad looking up, "Yeah?" His father sighed and smiled softly, "Come and eat, I brought home Chinese." His stomach growled in approval as he walked down the stairs, "How was work?" his dad shrugged, putting the white containers on the table, "Rough, the animal attacks seem to be getting worse. The bears are migrating closer into town, endangering the people." He was mainly talking to himself, he could tell in his voice he was thinking it over as the words fell from his lips, "Well, isn't that what the wildlife officer people are for?"

His dad turned giving him a look that made them both slightly laugh, "You can't even remember what they are called." The mood in the room lightening as he sat at the table, chopsticks positioned in his fingers, "School called me today, said you missed a class." His chest tightened as he balled the end of his sweater sleeve in his hand, "Oh, I had forgotten a book at home and I had to drive back." The lie coming out smoothly as his father nodded, "You should have everything ready before you go to bed so that stuff doesn't happen."

Stiles sighed, nodding as he was glad he actually believed the lie, "Well sport, I hate to say it but, I have to go through some case files." He nodded collecting his and his father's empty plates and washing them off, his dad retrieving the files from a box that was placed beside him on the floor, "I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you." Stiles froze at the sink, looking back, his dad sliding the glassed up his nose as he opened a few files.

"If it's migrating bears, why are their files?" his father took a drink from his glass and sighed, "Not all were bears, their are signs of foul play on two of them." Stiles could feel the pressure on his chest as the heat spread, the demon waking at the sound of a possible murder, "Well, I should start my homework. Shout if you need me?" His father nodded waving him off as she scribbled on a notepad beside him, "Goodnight Stiles."

Derek was pacing outside the Stilinski home, far enough that the demon wouldn't sense him, but close enough where he could still tell what was going on. The demon was allowing Stiles to be in control. The scent pouring from the open window was the teens mixed with a little of the wretched smell of the demon. He took deep breaths before he felt a hand on his shoulder, "I knew it was him." He turned his head toward Isaac, "Don't worry, I wont approach him about it." the alpha nodded and sighed, "What is it?"

Derek licked his lips taking a long pause his mind focusing on the steady heartbeat coming from the upstairs, "A demon is possessing Stiles." He felt the mood change between them, "What does he want? and why was he hurt today?" Derek swallowed and dropped his gaze from the window, "The demon cut Stiles' arm, Scott had threatened it. It's motives are still unknown."

He looked at his beta to see him sigh and nod, "I'll get Erica and Boyd to stay away from him. I want to help." Derek shook his head, his hands pushing into his jeans pockets, "I wasn't even supposed to tel you any of that; It threatened to end Stiles' life if I told." The pup tilted his head and raised and eyebrow, "But you told Scott?" The alpha shook his head and turned to walk away, "He assumed, I didn't tell him anything but to stay away; but he didn't listen." He walked into the trees, heading home, "I won't tell them, I'll keep this between us and your _mate_." Derek froze before turning around, Isaac no where to be seen, his heartbeat distant.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: TRAPPED [DEMON!STILES]

When Stiles opened his eyes, he sighed as he realized it was Saturday, the day he relaxed, straightened up his room and sat in front of his laptop for the rest of the day. When he sat up he was hit with nausea, he covered his mouth just in case just as his father knocked on the doorframe, "You alright?" Dropping his hand, he nodded and turned toward his father, confused why he was in jeans and a normal t-shirt, "No work today, but I do have to go and run errands. I'm going out with Melissa tonight."

Stiles stood, his arms going over his chest as he wiggled his eyebrows, "I didn't know you had a thing for Scott's mom." The sheriff rolled his eyes, turning toward the stairs mumbling something along the lines of, "None of your business." and "Well that went well." Stiles went to his desk before the nausea hit him again, his chest warming, and then he was out of control.

He hated this, hated being pushed back in his own body. He watched as the demon, changed his clothes and brushing his teeth before slipping past his father who was making some sort of food in the kitchen. The demon had shut his mind off to Stiles, a smirk playing on his lips as he walked past his jeep, shoving his hands in his pockets and going down the street. "You know you wont win." Stiles words made him shake his head, _"Say's who? Looks like I'm already am." _The demon's raspy voice making him cringe, he hated that voice.

Before he knew it he was standing a long ways from the Hale house, his hands in his pockets as he watched Derek walk out to his car, his head down as his mouth moved like he was talking to himself. When he opened the car door he froze the fall wind picking up, sending the scent toward the wolf.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles' voice was worried, The alpha shut the car door before turning his head toward Stiles, the demon already taking steps toward Derek. "What do you want? Finally want to inform me on the plan?" The demon walked right up to the wolf, the scent of pine needles and cinnamon filling his nose, "In time, like I told you my wolf." He reached up and touched Derek's face, Stiles screamed, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" which only seemed to make the demon touch him more, "I want you to leave Stiles, I want this to be over."

The demon reached up and ran his tongue up Derek's lips, making him pull away and wipe his face, "Don't you dare do that again." The demon's eyes turned black as his smirk dropped, "I'm getting real tired of your precious Stiles' mouth, he just won't shut up."

Derek turned, eyes wide, "If he doesn't quite I'll do something to make sure he does." Stiles panicked, going silent instantly.

Derek watched as the boy in front of him seemed to be having an inner battle, "Why can't you just tell me who it is that needs to die and I'll do it. Stop dragging this out."

Stiles licked his lips and sighed, "It's not time yet, I can't just tell you." The alpha's eyebrows pulled together as he growled, "And why can't you do it yourself?" He rolled his eyes and rested on the camaro, "Do you honestly want a sixteen year old kid, the sheriff's son, and your mate, wanted for murder? I mean really?"

Derek worked his jaw as he fell silent, "Then what do you want?" He smiled and looked at Derek, "I know about Isaac, about that talk you had." The alpha froze, "Last warning Derek, if any of those pups get in my why I won't hesitate to kill them and your precious Stiles."

Derek nodded Stiles pushed off the car and smirked, his eyes going back to normal as he gasped, "Derek?" He looked over his face and wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders, "It'll all be okay." The teen was crying, full on sobbing, "I can't….I can't control it." Derek shook his head, holding tighter, "It's okay, I'm here, I'm going to help you."

The alpha pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head and closed his eyes. The boy stiffening underneath him before the smell came back, the demon had taken over again, "So touching, but we should go." The demon leaned up, pressing his lips to Derek's, smirking, "I'm sure I'll see you tonight."

Stiles pulled away, walking away from the car without looking back at the confused and lonely wolf. He was going to save him.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: THE REVEAL [DEMON!STILES]

The demon was getting sick of the body it was in, the boy, Stiles, wouldn't quit whining and trying to make deals. Even when he would block the boy out completely he could still hear the words, but muffled. The demon was keeping his hands to himself when it came to school, allowing Stiles to be in control and when he would socialize with the human friends he had and the wolves that tried to avoid him without being rude.

Ever since the Derek visit, Stiles hadn't seen Derek, the demon was pleased. Stiles' was in control today, he was in his last class and his mind wouldn't let him focus on the lesson as the demon's thoughts were blending with his own. It had been a week and the deadline was going to come up soon, "Mr. Stilinski?" Stiles looked up from his notebook, strange designs filling the paper, "Yeah?" The kids around him stifled their laughter as they looked between the teacher and the boy, "Mind paying attention? You have a test tomorrow."

When Stiles got home, his dad wasn't in the living room, he sighed, going into the kitchen to see a note fastly written, _'Sorry, but I won't be home for dinner. Keep safe. -Dad.' _Stiles crumpled the paper, tossing it across the room to the trash can, it falling in perfectly, "Swish." laughing at himself he shrugged off his jacket and headed upstairs, but before he could open his door the warmth filled his chest before he was thrusted back in his body, the demon taking over.

Derek hadn't seen Stiles in almost a week, keeping the distance was difficult but he needed time to think, time to research ways to help Stiles get that _thing _out of him. He ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling when he checked the time, he didn't realize he was walking to the door until he had gathered his keys in his hand and was reaching for the doorknob. He went against taking his car, choosing to jog to the house instead.

Derek slipped through Stiles' unlocked window, closing it behind him before looking over the desk to his left, papers sprawled out, small little graphics on the papers, formed in four groups, he heard the door slam downstairs, Stiles' heartbeat, _his_ scent. The alpha exhaled and calmed his heart, hearing the footsteps on the stairs he waited, staring at the bedroom door.

He wasn't surprised when the scent hit him, he knew it would happen even though he wished it wouldn't. The door opened, revealing a smirked Stiles, "Haven't seen you in while wolf." He walked into the room, tossing his backpack on the bed and turning back to Derek, moving closer to him, "Your boy toy has missed you, where have you been wolf?" His hand ran down Derek's face, as he tried to keep calm as the smirk became more pronounced "I want to talk to Stiles."

The demon pulled back and crossed his arms, "We are both listening, talk away." Stiles was shouting, trying his hardest to push the demon back, with no success. He wanted to talk to Derek, he _needed_ to talk to him, to actually be the one to touch him. "Stop dragging this out, I'm done waiting." Derek's face had changed, rage filling him as his eyes flashed red.

"Now wolf, you need to learn patience. It's almost time, a few days now." Stiles quieted down, falling back and listening, "Who, I won't do anything, but I want to know who. _Now_."

The demon was unfazed by the wolf's outburst, his eyebrow raising and a smiling spreading across his face, "I think it's time I told you, so you have some time to think over your tactic." Derek shifted his feet, licking his lips as he looked over Stiles' face, the brown eyes looking into his green ones, "Who?"

The demon chuckled lightly, unfolding his arms and leaning against the wall, a foot propped against the wall, "I need you to kill his father. _John Stilinski_." Stiles broke down, Derek shaking his head vigorously.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: GETTING PERSONAL [DEMON!STILES]

Derek was frozen, the only thing moving was he head, which was still shaking, "I'm not going to do it." The change in Stiles' face made Derek go completely still; his eyes changed to black, his smirk fell, and he squared his shoulders, pushing off the wall. The demon moved in front of him, staring up at him, "I'm not..I'm not going to kill his father." The demon snarled, hand reaching up, wrapping around the alpha's thick neck, pushing forward, making him fall on his back. The demon kneeled beside him, hand tightly around the wolf's throat, easily holding him to the wood floor.

Derek gripped Stiles' wrist, maybe a little too tightly, trying to break the iron grip around his throat, "Wolf, I told you." The smirk was back, and eyebrow raised, "That was my rule, you kill I leave." Derek's teeth elongated as he growled his eyes glowing a bright red, "I'm am much stronger than you, even in this pathetic meat suit." The demon closed his eyes as he leaned down. His hot tongue running up the side of Derek's face, "Your adrenaline is so sweet." The demon licked his lips as he opened his eyes, "You would be surprised how turned on this is making Stiles, he's trying to hide his thoughts."

Chuckled, he chuckled as he shook his head, "I knew you'd go against the person I chose." He rolled his neck, pushing harder on Derek's throat, making him choke, "You see, the great thing about being what I am is when the host dies, I stay alive." Derek worked his jaw as he tried to pry the hand off his throat, "All I need to do is…" The demon shut his eyes, the hand on his throat loosened, but didn't release him. When his eyes opened, it was the warm brown, looking panicked as he looked down at the wolf, "Oh my god." He moved his hand, the alpha gasping for air.

It only took a second before blood started to fill Stiles' mouth, gagging on it as it ran down his chin, "STILES!" Derek was kneeling in front of him, his hands hovering over his mate's face, "Fine! I'll do it." Stiles was losing his hearing, the ringing was getting louder before it all just ended, his eyes closing and the black ones replacing his brown ones, "What did you do!" The demon rolled his eyes, swallowing back the blood like it was nothing, "Does it matter? He'll live and I got what I wanted." The blood dropping onto the wood floor, forming a puddle as he ran his hand under Derek's chin until his thumb and index held it.

Derek pulled away standing, "This weekend, kill him and I'll leave that same night." Derek shook his head and turned away from the Demon, "I don't want to kill his last living parent." The tension in the room thickened as the demon stood as he crossed his arms, the blood on his chin drying, "Then I shouldn't hold it off, I'll just kill him right here."

Stiles was screaming, he didn't want to die and he defiantly didn't want his father to die, there was no winning. "Actually I have a better idea." The demon shut his eyes, something hot was spreading in his chest, it was burning. His breathing got ragged as he clutched his chest. The demon opened his eyes, a smile on his lips, arms still crossed, fingers tapping on his biceps. Stiles was dying.

"You have a good three days before he dies." Derek looked at him before sniffing, "What did you do?!" The smile on his face widening, "Stage four lung cancer." Derek faltered as he looked over Stiles' body, already slightly paler, "Or you know what." The pain in Stiles' chest dissipating instantly, "Cancer is too strong, lets see."

The demon tapped his chin as he thought, "What was that thing that your pup had? Epilepsy?" The demon laughed and nodded, "That would be funny, set one of those fits off in the middle of the hall way." The demon was toying with both of them, "That's what I'll do." Stiles didn't feel any different as the demon relaxed, "You still want back out of our arrangement?"

Derek shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say, the last thing he wanted to do is kill his dad, but he also didn't want his to be put through the humiliation that Erica had to go through.

"Isn't there anything else besides killing his father I can do that will still make you leave?" The demon laughed rolling his eyes, "You want to change the agreement? Hmm." Stiles could feel it, the demon had another plan, "Actually yes, but it'll have to wait, Your wolves are eavesdropping."

Derek shook his head and went to the window, and just like the demon said, the five wolves looked up at him. Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and surprisingly Jackson lined across the street in the shadows, Isaac gesturing with his head toward the treeline. "Go." The demon's order made him growl but he went out the window, landing easily on his feet, the window above him slamming shut followed by the sound of it locking.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erica rolled her eyes, hand extended, a book in her palm, "Allison wants to help, you swiped that book from her father's hunter library thing." Erica shook her head as he shook her hand in the air, waving the book, "Take it." Derek's hand wrapped around the spine, taking it from her hand and bringing it closer to him, "You know Latin, so it shouldn't be hard to translate."

Derek huffed and led the way back to his home, the wolves following behind him in silence as he combed through the old pages.


End file.
